It didn't happen
by Thaly Black
Summary: ¿Que Joey es novio de Chastity? Ya lo sé. ¿Y qué? Ese no ha sido un impedimento para que cuando te fuiste a dormir, lo hicieses con una sonrisa en los labios, provocada por un beso que, realmente, no pasó.  Bianca/Joey   Spoilers 1x09


**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, y, por supuesto, no los utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

**Advertencias:** _Spoilers del capítulo 1x09 de la serie._

**Nota previa:** _Este fic se lo escribí para **Earwen Neruda** en **Marzo del 2010**, y hasta ahora sólo ha estado publicado en **ImaginlussT***, la comunidad de livejournal en la que guardo mis escritos. Está calcado de una escena de la serie, pero metiéndome dentro de la cabeza de Bianca. Espero que os guste :) Muchas gracias a **Dryadeh** por haberlo beteado en su día (L)  
><em>

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>It didn't happen<span>**

Puede que Chastity sea la jefa del equipo de animadoras, y tú sólo seas la mascota del equipo, pero tienes más luces que ella. Al menos, a ti no se te habría ocurrido ponerte a gritarle a tu novio en medio de una fiesta llena de gente, de universitarios; y mucho menos si tu novio fuese como _el suyo_.

Puede que tú no sepas demasiado de relaciones; al fin y al cabo… no es como si hubieses tenido muchas citas en tu vida, pero reírse de los sueños de la persona con la que estás, delante de mucha más gente, es algo así como cruel. Y si supuestamente quieres a una persona, es lo último que se te pasaría por la cabeza.

Puede que seas rubia, pero renunciando a todos y cada uno de los tópicos, no tienes un pelo de tonta, Bianca. Eres la anfitriona de esa fiesta, y no te gusta que Chastity haya ridiculizado así a Joey, que siempre ha sido amable contigo. No te gusta ni un pelo. Sobre todo porque Chastity se cree algo así como la reina del mundo, menospreciando a su novio, menospreciando a las demás chicas, menospreciándote a ti. Y no tiene nada que ver que seas la pequeña flor de tu padre, pero lo de menospreciarte a ti puede ser una muy mala idea.

O lo sería, si tuvieses las agallas de Kath. Lo único que puedes hacer es dispersar la atención. Maldita sea, es una fiesta, se supone que en las fiestas la gente se lo pasa bien. Se supone que si una chica como Chastity tiene un novio como Joey no va a tontear con universitarios. O, claro está, puede que tú rompas los estereotipos, y aunque seas rubia no tengas un pelo de tonta, pero sigas siendo la inocente florecilla de tu padre. Lo eres, de eso no cabe duda.

Y como si no fuese suficiente sabotaje a tu fiesta que Chastity se ponga a discutir con su novio delante de TODO el mundo, aún encima, ahora tu hermana, muy borracha —tiene que estarlo, o haberse golpeado la cabeza, al menos— está montando un numerito musical con camisa de chico incluida. No, a ver… en serio. ¿Se ha confabulado tu hermana con Chastity para arruinarte la fiesta o es sólo la Ley de Murphy que juega en tu contra? Porque de verdad, cuando montan fiestas en las pelis parece todo mucho más fácil. Pero bueno, como no te queda otra —Kath está acaparando la atención con sus bailes sobre la mesa del salón— siempre puedes salirte por la tangente y desaparecer de la escena.

Pero no, no es suficiente con intentar fundirte con la columna —decorada con espirales rojas— porque tu hermana, que siempre te ganaba cuando jugabais al escondite de pequeñas, te encuentra y te propone cantar un dueto. Y en serio, quieres mucho, muchísimo a tu hermana; pero, maldita sea, borracha y cantando va a terminar por arruinarte la fiesta.

—Creo que deberías ir a fuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco—le dices, mientras giras y giras dentro de su abrazo.

Aprovechas que estás libre del abrazo alcoholizado de tu hermana para fusionarte con el papel de las paredes, o para recoger un poco todo el desastre. Al principio, cuando pensaste en dar una fiesta, no creías que todo terminaría tan sucio y desastroso. Claro, no contabas con que la gente se vuelve salvaje, pero, pequeña florecilla, con el tiempo aprenderás que eso son cosas que pasan.

Pero entonces ves a Joey, sentado en un escalón, comiendo ganchitos como si quisiese morirse de un empacho. Tiene esa mirada de cachorrillo perdido que logra que tu pequeño corazón se encoja un poquito. Y como tú nunca has soportado ver a alguien triste, te acercas papelera en mano.

—Hey—dices, intentando hacerte oír sobre el ruido de la música y la gente.

—Me odio a mí mismo—te dice él a modo de saludo. Y no, o sea, no. En tu pequeña cabecita rubia no cabe que un chico tan genial como él pueda odiarse a sí mismo por tener una novia tan idiota como Chastity. No, no me mires así, Bianca. Tú y yo sabemos que Chastity es idiota.

Te sientas a su lado, porque no es como si pudieses hablar con él a gritos de un tema tan… delicado.

—Estoy segura de que todo con Chastity saldrá bien—e intentas animarlo, porque es un chico estupendo, y no se merece tener esa mirada de cachorrillo abandonado simplemente porque su novia se haya reído de sus sueños. Porque tú no te habrías reído de sus sueños. Porque…—Ya sabes que ella puede ser un poco…

—¡No!—te interrumpe—Esto debe tener por lo menos… mil ochocientas cincuenta calorías—te dice, agitado—además de todo este sodio y…—suspira—ya me siento enterrado.

—Entonces mañana harás una hora extra de cardio—dices, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. No eres una experta en consolar a la gente, pues siempre han tenido que consolarte a ti (generalmente Kath. A veces no sabes que habría sido de ti sin ella); pero haces lo que puedes con lo que tienes. Siempre intentando ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Entonces él se queda callado, mirando el infinito en el que se ha convertido la bolsa de ganchitos.

—Es tan difícil para mí estar con ella a ratos—dice, casi como si estuviese pidiéndole una disculpa al universo porque Chastity es un poco neurótica por momentos—O a lo mejor soy yo, a lo mejor soy un mal novio.

No, o sea, no. Puedes soportar que Chastity lo humille delante de universitarios, puedes soportar que se coma ganchitos y se pase una hora más en el cardio, machacándose el cuerpo. Pero no vas a consentir que Joey, el chico más dulce y adorable que has conocido nunca, se considere un mal novio simplemente porque tu _amiga_ Chastity se cree con derecho a pisotear a todo ser vivo que habita a su alrededor. No te parece bien, y tomarías cartas en el asunto… si tuvieses las agallas de Kath.

Así que optas por lo que mejor se te da: ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Debería haber una profesión dedicada a ello, y lo sabes.

—¿Estás de broma? Eres amable y dulce y… ¡sales genial en las fotos!—lo miras a esos ojitos tan dulces que te hacen sonreír mentalmente—Eres como… el novio perfecto—añades, sin poder evitar que se te escape esa mirada de casi adoración. Pero jo, es que Joey es un cielo de chico, y no, estás convencida de que Chastity no se lo merece. Ni un poquito.

Estáis tan cerca que casi podríais besaros, pero aunque tú seas una princesa, Joey no es exactamente el prototipo de príncipe azul.

—Wow, Bianca, lo que me has dicho me ha llenado más que este paquete de _Cheetos_—y no puedes evitar sonreír, porque has logrado que se sintiese bien.

Y eso para ti es todo un logro.

Y es entonces cuando tu fiesta empieza a irse de madre. Un tío al que no conoces vomita dentro de la cabeza de tu disfraz de mascota. Otro tío haciendo pis en las plantas de la terraza. Tu hermana Kath, tu _responsable_ hermana Kath , borracha como una esponja, balanceándose en el banco de la terraza mientras balbuceaba por teléfono. Sí, balbuceaba, no estaba hablando.

Y Cameron, tu amigo _gay _Cameron acaba de decirte que está enamorado de ti y que quiere pasarse el resto de su vida contigo. Oh, y que si existe una vida después de la muerte, quiere pasarse esta también a tu lado. Y de verdad, de verdad que no quieres herir sus sentimientos, pero, por favor, tu fiesta está siendo un fiasco —nada que ver con las de las pelis— y no estás para que se te declaren. Además, tú no te sientes de la misma forma.

Desanimada, te sientas en los escalones, pero entonces llega Joey. El príncipe azul que rompe todos los estereotipos de príncipes azules del mundo.

—¡Alguien ha vomitado en la cabeza del disfraz!—te dice, medio consternado. Pero al parecer, al ver tu cara, reflejo del disgusto más profundo, intenta animarte—Ehh, no pasa nada ¡podemos limpiarlo!—dice—¿Tienes…

Pero no lo escuchas, no realmente. Y puede que eso no te haga muy diferente de Chastity, pero, ¡maldita sea! tú al menos tienes motivos.

—Joey, creo que voy a sufrir una crisis nerviosa—dices—esta fiesta está fuera de control—como tú hermana, más o menos, Bianca bonita—soy víctima de mi propio éxito—y vale, tal vez se te esté yendo un poco la mano con la autocompasión, pero maldita sea, hay gente bailando sobre la mesa del salón—¿Cómo pudo hacerlo Shenia Marco?—incrédula, hastiada y un poquito cansada también. Pobre Bianca, las niñas buenas como tú no deberían dar fiestas salvajes.

Pero por suerte, Joey, que no es un príncipe azul, pero lo parece, está ahí para socorrerte.

—Dime cómo puedo ayudar—dice—Lo que necesites, lo haré—te ofrece, con esa minúscula sonrisa y esos ojitos de perrito abandonado que brillan tanto a veces.

—Sólo quiero que esta fiesta se termine—dices, intentando mantener la calma, mientras te libras del collar de flores que te ha acompañado durante toda tu fiesta salvaje.

—Bueno, hagámoslo—dice Joey resuelto.

Entrechocáis los puños, como has visto que hace con sus amigos, y no puedes evitar esbozar una dulce sonrisa. No entiendes como, si es tan agradable y buen chico, Chasity lo trata como lo hace.

Así, os plantáis en medio de la cocina, con fumigadores en la mano, molestando a todo aquel que tenéis a tiro.

—Al parecer, alguien que estaba aquí tiene piojos—dices, con tono de circunstancias.

—Oh, dios mío… ¡están por todas partes!—te secunda Joey.

Confirmado, vosotros dos deberíais ser pareja artística, _por lo menos_.

La gente huye en desbandada. Si hubieseis dicho que alguien ha liberado ántrax, la mayoría os habría mirado con cara de "¿an… qué?" pero los piojos son peores que el hombre del saco; lo sabe todo el mundo.

—¡Funcionó!—dices, girando sobre ti misma para mirarlo—todo el mundo se ha ido.

—Lo sé, es asombroso—dice él, y estás segura de que, como tú, no es de los que están acostumbrados a mentir.—Choca esos cinco—te dice luego, alzando esa manaza enorme por encima de su cabeza.

Entrechocas tu mano con la de él, y de repente estáis abrazados. Y de repente, o sea, de repente os estáis besando, ¿vale? Y por unas décimas de segundo (dos o tres, solamente) sientes como si estuvieses flotando. Pero acto seguido os separáis como si os hubieses quemado, pues hay un precipicio entre vosotros dos, un precipicio llamado el Salto del Chastity.

—No ocurrió nada—dices, rascándote tras la oreja, como haces cada vez que te pones nerviosa, sin atreverte, realmente, a mirar a Joey.

—Lo sé…—replica él, mirando en la dirección contraria a la que estás tú—pero… si hubiera pasado, fue asombroso—añade, mirándote con esa sonrisa de niño que le hace parecer todavía más encantador de lo que es de normal.

Lo miras de reojo, sin poder creértelo. Sin querer creértelo. Es Joey, el novio perfecto, no puede decir que besarte a ti es asombroso, no cuando está con Chastity. No es correcto, bueno, vale, de acuerdo. Pero es bonito. Creértelo.

—Qué lástima que no pasó—añade; y no puedes evitar sonreír. Porque es Joey. Y según tú, es el _novio perfecto_.

Sí, totalmente de acuerdo; lástima que no pasó. No, Bianca, no me mires así, por favor, tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso es lo que piensas.

¿Que Joey es novio de Chastity? Ya lo sé. ¿Y qué? Ese no ha sido un impedimento para que cuando te fuiste a dormir, lo hicieses con una sonrisa en los labios, provocada por un beso que, realmente, no pasó.

O tal vez sí; pero shhh. Es secreto.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado :)<em>

**Thaly**


End file.
